Mira 54b -46yz
This galaxy was created by a similar explosion created by the Bing Bang, and thus a universe was created, it wasn't until 3057 when a space rocket detected this universe, it was named Mira 54b -46yz. This universe was not navigated until one century later, it was found to contain strange planets which cannot sustain human life. There are 4 suns, which one sun is on the top of the galaxy and another sun at the bottom. The other two are on opposite sides of the galaxy, from left to right, however; they are too far from any of the planets to produce heat. In Addition, 3/4 Suns are blue giants, while the other is a Red Giant. Planets Tempest 47c This planet got its name due to its red color, and it appeared to have a flare on its surface, and it had a massive wildfire in the sky. This planet was around 3.7 times greater than Earth, it was a gas giant, its pressure was around 1.2 greater than Saturn's pressure. this planet is the closest to the host star, Magma Plorox. The winds on this planet exceed over 100,000 mph. Weather on this planet are similar to those on Earth. (Such as Tornadoes, Hurricanes, and Dust Storms) Hurricanes/Cyclones Similar to the two eyed cyclone on Venus, there is a cyclone with 3 eyes on Tempest 47c. Tornadoes A super tornado of 35 miles wide and winds over 35,000 mph was spotted near the center. Dust Storms The most previous dust storm was around 45 years after this planet was formed, it covered near 10,000 kilometers in dust. Unknown Ice Planet This planet is the coldest of the 13 planets in the galaxy, with a temperatue of under -650°C, it contained craters, and large polar storms, and long and massive ice caps, ranging from 20 - 100 miles long, this planet was 0.7x smaller than Earth, but contained rings about 1.4x greater than J1407b. This planer orbited the yellow hypergiant 56 +Cancri, but the planet and star were in synchronized orbit, so the planet was one side in dark, as the other side in pure brightness. The side with pure brightness was over 300°C, and the dark side was under -650°C. Janbra 14C This planet is the largest planet in the solar system, which is a strange orange color. This planet is also 150 times larger than Jupiter, this planet is an ice giant, which also contains lake of methane, and extremely cold temperatures, similar to Uranus. This planet has large amounts of ice particles, and due to the planet having an axis of 93°, the rotation makes sure the winds are fast, and cause ginormous dust storm. Janbra 14C also has a spot of 140,000 miles wide, which is grey, which is strange due to the Orange colored planet. That spot conatins a huge blizzard, with winds up to 1000 mph, and the snow/ice climate causes 1 kilometer of snowfall/frost per day. This planets orbit around one of the suns is 3.76 Earth Years. Category:Galaxy Category:Galaxies Category:Solar System Category:Solar Systems